Wild
by MatchboxMan
Summary: A retake of the original Dragon Booster story. A young man from Australia finds himself transported to another world, where people and dragons live together. He finds that this new world isn't so new to him, and that a great responsibility has fallen onto him. Will he lead with his new found power? or leave and return to Australia? My first ever story.


"3000 years ago a great dragon human war threatened to tear the world apart. But a single gold dragon, the last of it's kind, chose a human to be it's hero… a Dragon Booster. This Dragon Booster and the last gold dragon released the full power of the dragon. Stopping the war by turning all the dragons back to gold. I have learned Moordryd that the ancient gold bone dragon has been breed back into existence. By my dear old friend, Connor Penn." The seriousness and precession in Word Paynn's voice equaled the hatred towards the Penn family. "He is holding secret auditions for riders, you will disguise yourself as an elite class racer. Infiltrate Connor's racing stable, you will take the gold dragon". Moordryd clearly does not like being told what to do, as his body slumped down for a smart arse response. "Don't tell me how to steal dragons Father! My down city crew and I have been stealing them for you, most of my life!" The short rant made Moordryd feel superior to his father. "This dragon must not choose a Dragon Booster! the gold dragon is the only thing that can stop me. I will start a new dragon human war, and when it's over I shall rule the world!" Word quickly putting his son in his place, then sink him even further with the determination for the destruction of the world.

Cross to current world.

A quiet Wednesday morning, in the middle of the Australian summer so the sun raised early. The peace was soon disrupted by the ugly screeching of an old alarm clock. You would think that the alarm clock could wake the dead, but not Artha Wild. He was too busy dreaming of a better life, in world where he didn't have to get up at 5:30am every morning to work. It was 6:30am before Artha lifted his arm to slap the alarm clock until the alarm turned off. He raised his head and opened his eyes to see the time. "Arrrrgh not again!" Artha quickly shot out of bed and run through the hallway, until he reached the back door, opening it so quick it nearly fly's off it's hinges, Across the lawn into the shed where he grabbed his bike key from under the work bench. Then carefully placing the key in the ignition of his Cbr1000rr gently turning the key and hitting the starter until it fired, a smile creeped from Artha's face as the beast chirped to life, he loved his bike. Realising he was still in his boxers, Artha ran back inside and put his work cloths on, then his bike leathers. Grabbing his lunch and shoving it into his backpack on the way out. His helmet and gloves where already fastened before he reached the shed, Artha swung his leg over the white blue and red monster, clicking it into gear and taking off down the street. Once again Artha was late, for the second time this week. He quickly reached 300km/h on the highway, ducking and weaving through traffic, Artha could definitely ride a motorcycle. He pulled into work and ran to the clock on card with his helmet on, clocking on just before the dial turned over to 7:00am "Yes! safe!" patting himself on the back for his excellent riding ability.

Artha went to his locker and took his bike gear off and got to work, he was a maintenance worker at a army munitions factory. His day's mostly consisted of fixing automated machines and also setting up the machines to run different products, he loved his job, well it payed the bills comfortably and allows him to keep his bike. Artha keeps a picture of it in his toolbox to remind him what he is working for. At lunch he sat alone on the factory roof, a great place to think, he sat there alone almost everyday. In fact Artha did a lot of things alone, he has no family at all, for all his 19 years Artha has been cared for by the government until he was 18. He often thinks about his parents, if he has any. Staring at the picture of his beloved motorcycle "I have everything I need… I think" a tear began to build in the corner of his eyes, it was quickly interrupted by his work phone buzzing. He answered "Artha the robotic welder on line G is going crazy its welding all over the place!" Great another short lunch "I'll be down there asap". Artha grabbed his toolbox and headed off. When he got to the robot, he noticed it welding a small blade like shape with pointy edges, about the size of a 50 cent piece. "That's odd, it shouldn't be able to do that" Artha was puzzled "Well hurry up and fix it!" The line worker demanded, as any downtime came back on him. "Yeah yeah I'm on to it" Artha walked over to the maintenance panel, he reached for the off button but as he touched it everything went black. All he could see was a faint gold glow in the distance, then it all retuned to normal. The robot continued on as normal, "that's my boy!" the line worker happy with the quick fix. Artha still dazed about what just happened, grabs his toolbox and walks off to the toilet. Washing his face with cold water, Artha looks at the reflection of himself in the mirror to ensure he was still himself. "The fuck just happen?" he dried his face and hands and got back to work.

4:30pm came and it was time to knock off, still Artha was shaken from the days event which he still hadn't worked out. He jumped on his bike and headed for home, taking the winey back roads to help clear his mind. Artha gave it all riding as fast he could, until he noticed the red and blue flashing light's behind him, the Police. He new they would take his bike forever as he looked at his speedo, 180km/h. "I would rather run then give my bike up!", so he jammed the throttle on full boar and tucked himself into the bike, gaining speed fast and loosing the highway pursuit car. He breathed a sigh of relief, until out of the corner of his he saw something move on the side of the road, a Kangaroo. Before he could react the roo was in front of him and he smashed into it, sending him flying though the air. The ground quickly caught up with him, then it all went black. There was nothing but a gold glow in the distance, much like the one he saw earlier, he reached for it. A flash of gold blinded him he felt his body move suddenly, then stop and rest on the ground the light faded. Artha opened his eyes to see a dragon pick up a dumpster and empty it into a trailer, being towed by another dragon. "What is going on!?" he stepped back looking around confused only to run into something, a dragon with flashing lights on it a angry looking man rode on top of it "are you lost buddy? you have some ID?" Artha began to back away from the man, the man pulled a baton out and extended it "you stop right there!" He swung at Artha, hitting him on the head, ounce agin everything went black.


End file.
